


Two queens

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [22]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed, they worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> 0\. The prompt was "Míriel/Indis smut fic... something happy without angst, just smut that's as sweet and lavish and caring and indulgent as you can make it." I tried to squeeze it all into one tiny smutlet.

“Ai, my darling, I don’t know why I ever thought it a good idea to outfit you so.” Indis laid her head back against the pillows, curls of golden hair sticking to her sweaty skin. “It gives you far too much power.”

Míriel hummed ruminatively, and made a few minor adjustments. “Blame Nerdanel’s craftsmanship. But I had always thought you enjoyed me in a position of power?”

At the change of angle, Indis gasped, and clenched her fingers in the sheets. “I  _do_. But I fear…I will give you…far more self-satisfaction than is…healthy…oh,  _oh_ , please – ”

Míriel sank back on her knees, lightly cinching the leather straps of the harness that crisscrossed her hips. “An unhealthy amount of self-satisfaction? We cannot have that. To prevent such an occurrence, I am happy to take a break.”

Indis bit her lips to hold back a whine that was almost certainly ill-befitting a queen of the Noldor. “You wouldn’t dare stop now.”

“I believe I would,” said Míriel thoughtfully, and Indis reached for her. With her long arms she was able drag the smaller woman down against her, wrapping her legs around the small of Míriel’s back and pressing vengeful kisses to Míriel’s skin. The smooth contours of the carved wooden cock slid deep into Indis, and Indis let out a deep, heartfelt moan.

“Oh, my queen,” murmured Míriel, her calm demeanor finally betrayed in the flush of her cheeks and the swiftness of her breaths. “You have never been more beautiful.”

“I have never been more yours,” gasped Indis. “Never stop.”


End file.
